howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Station7
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fishlegs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kacieh (Talk) 14:15, March 26, 2010 Re: Cool Userpage Thanks! I just collected all the images of Toothless I could. If you want to see my huge userpage, go to the Avatar Wiki posted in my page here. And I will report spam and vandalism to you, and give Iloveastrid a break! =] Draginfli 17:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, do you happen to know how many game consoles the game from the movie was released to? Draginfli 17:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I said that wrong. I meant I'm going to stop bothering him with reporting all the vandalism, and report to you, too. I hope I said that clear O_o Draginfli 17:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Just a few questions... I'm a little new to the whole wiki thing, so pardon me if I do anything out of the ordinary. When editing articles about the different species of dragons, would it be preferable to refer to the dragon species in the singular (e.g. The Deadly Nadder is very vain) or in the plural (e.g. Deadly Nadders are very vain)? And when editing parts written about the books or the movie, should they be kept in the present tense (as is customary for essays written about books, movies, or history)? I'm sorry that looks so long. Thank you in advance, though! Grandiloqua 02:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The article Riders needs to be deleted because it has nothing to do with HTTYD. Juoju 21:23, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Images or Descriptions? Hey, are you familiar with the books? I was wondering because there are a lot of dragon articles with no pictures and little for a description. If you have the books, or know of someone who does, do you think you could get pictures? I was hoping for one of the Ramming Roller. Thanks for your work, Draginfli 17:22, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Alright, thanks anyway! =] Draginfli 22:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Someone created a page called OOmble. Could you delete it? =] Draginfli 23:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) re: Userpage Okay, thanks, Station! [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! =] [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Since your an bureaucrat, an important part if this wiki, I can make you a signature if you want me to. If you want one, can you tell me what you want it to look like? =] [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :Definately! =D [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) New Sig Do you like this? I'll make changes to it, if you want. Station7 (If you want to talk) Okay, since I made you a sig page here User:Station7/Sig, you need to type in your preferences and make sure you check the checkbox underneath, before you click save. If it doesn't work, tell me and I'll help you. =] [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:42, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome =] [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 16:50, May 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: New featured article I've been wondering about that for a while. Maybe Astrid? Or the How to Train Your Dragon film? Night Fury? Manga Maniac 06:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : We probably should talk it over with Dragonfree, since he's the founder an' all. Still, since Hiccup says 'Featured Character', why don't we have a 'Featured Dragon' as well? Maybe once we get more detailed dragons. Manga Maniac 14:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) : Maybe we should continue this discussion here Manga Maniac 14:41, May 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Iloveastrid I noticed the lack of activity from those two. I already realised how inactive Iloveastrid was, this was just a confirmation check that, with any luck, would make her notice the wiki again. You and I seem to be the only active admins now. Do you have any ideas to bring them back? I say we go powermad and destroy the wiki, but that's just me. Manga Maniac 09:41, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Category:Dragon Manual I've noticed that there are a lot of articles on dragons in this, and they are all really short. I've considered putting a Dragon Manual category, for organization. Manga Maniac 09:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: User rights discussion and history from Sysops You want us to overthrow Dragonfree? Viva la revolution, mon ami. I think Iloveastrid should probably be demoted from Admin status (though she should keep the rollback feature, if possible), but as for Dragonfree... that's a tougher one. It seems mean to remove his administrator since he foundered the place, but is that good enough reason not to do it? Can we even do it? Manga Maniac 15:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree, we really should talk to Dragonfree first. After all, he won't be happy if he decides we randomly stole his wiki. Manga Maniac 15:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree. While the guy's nice, he's really not active enough to have admin status. I'd remove it right now if I didn't worry about any complaints. Here's an idea: Perhaps... we send a warning to both Iloveastrid and Dragonfree to be more active, and if nothing improves with in a week, we remove their admin status. Manga Maniac :::I have alerted them both. Manga Maniac 16:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Obviously, if I decided to be more active on this wiki, my admin status would be restored? We don't do this on the Animal Crossing wiki, as it is, to be fair, a waste of time. Having the administrator status for an inactive user is in no way harmful to the running of the wiki; and personally, if I were active, and one of you two became inactive, I wouldn't even think about removing your adminstrator status. I understand on the big wikis like Wikipedia, Bulbapedia, the MarioWiki etc this is done, but for the sole, as I believe, reason that they are independent wikis, and administrator status can slow down the system ever so slightly. On Wikia, as we are, the bandwidth is not a issue, with the only size limit in place being that uploaded files must be less than 10 megabytes. As I said on my talk page, this seems to me like a big waste of time. I, again, shall take the Animal Crossing Wiki as an example. On the admins page over there, one can see that there are several inactive admins. We did not remove their admin status. And, as a final point, I am a bureaucrat, and only bureaucrats are permitted to change user groups. That being true, if one is to remove the admin status from a bureaucrat, they can simply re-instate themselves; for a regular bureaucrat may not remove bureaucrat status. Only Wikia Staff are permitted to do this, and from my experience, they only do this when an bureaucrat has decided to join the dark side, and use their admin/bureaucrat status to spam and vandalise without being reprimanded for longer. I, as you well know, have not done this, so I end my third point and large essay on why you shouldn't demote me by saying: What's the point? :P -- Dragonfree, 20:02, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::About the treehouse thing: If you don't use your treehouse, its just blocking up the garden. Now, consider this... if admin status was just allowed to inactive admins, what would be encouraging them to be active? Nothing. So after a while, all the admins would become inactive. And then the wiki would be adminless. Manga Maniac 11:40, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Obviously the amount of admins any given wiki can have is infinite, so it is in no way 'blocking up the garden'. If all the admins became inactive, one could simply make a request to adopt the wiki at Wikia Central. -- Dragonfree :::::::It takes forever for someone to adopt a wiki. As I said earlier, I took over Skulduggery Pleasant Wiki, but it went about 2 year adminless before I did that. The adminless shows in its inactivity. Manga Maniac 15:36, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Two Administrator Categories I noticed we have TWO Administrator categories, Category:Administrators and Category:How to Train your Dragon administrators. I'm going to go ahead and delete the latter, unless there's any reasons why we should keep two. Manga Maniac 20:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) IMO, delete no. 2. -- Dragonfree Site Renaming You may not have noticed, but a few days ago I contacted Wikia Staff to change this site's official name from How to Train your Dragon Wiki to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki. As you can see, the site has now been renamed. Just thought I'd let you know in case you, I dunno, wondered why all the Project:* pages had been renamed. Manga Maniac 16:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Where are you? Don't worry, I'm still here. I've been a bit busy of late, however, limiting me to a less active state, meaning I can't edit as often. I am, however, going to Austria for 10 days (exciting, isn't it?) which means I've also been preoccupied with a bit of packing. I'll be leaving for Austria tomorrow. Manga Maniac 21:06, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Good luck? Aw, thanks a lot for jinxing me. Now I'll probably be struck by lightning or something. Manga Maniac 21:14, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Iloveastrid Since she's been really inactive, and we've already warned her about this, should we remove her admin status? Manga Maniac 11:59, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fan art Sure, go ahead! =] [[User:Draginfli|'='i= Draginfli]] [[User talk:Draginfli|the Luminescent =i=]] 23:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) vandalism on the wiki Someone created a spam article, it is called the Walrus Dragon, can you please delete it. Also, someone has vandalised the nadder's infobox. Toothless99 09:24, September 12, 2010 (UTC) more vandalism Someone has created Hiccup is an idiot! Please delete it. We're doomed Now that they're finally going through with this new look stuff, what are we going to do with our layout? Should we change now, or hold off in Monaco for as long as possible? Manga Maniac 18:06, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I was referring to changing our layout. Moving wikis to ShoutWiki would be a terrible idea for such a relatively low-key wiki as this. Manga Maniac 18:17, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Finished the new wiki version, at least for now. What do you think? Y'know, I'm beginning to warm to this new design. Manga Maniac 19:53, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :::For the record, neither did I. Manga Maniac 20:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Wiki Just thought you should know: User blog:Manga Maniac/Fanon Wiki. Also, I don't think its wise to make it so unregged users can't post messages to your talk page. It isn't very fair to them, now is it? Manga Maniac 13:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Separated by a Common Language Made a blog on whether we should use British English or American English. Your opinion would be appreciated. Manga Maniac 00:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) The Books Yo, Station. I have recently started putting book images in the infoboxes, making them more prominent than the movie images. I've done this because, well... the wiki is supposed to be about the books and the movie, whereas before it seems people have been completely ignoring the books, instead doing the films, but with a small amount of trivia on the books. Anyway, do you think its a good idea to put the book images in the infobox. I think its a good idea. For an example, see Hiccup. Manga Maniac 01:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and yeah, I may of slightly changed the layout. Shh, we can't let Wikia know. ;D Manga Maniac 01:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Gobber Gobber really lost his left hand, and also his right leg. From Shawndestroyer.deviantart.com RE:Toothles99 I think he definitely deserves sysop rights. I'm not sure about bureaucrat, though... Manga Maniac 14:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: New featured article I agree. Oh, and what's your opinion on this? Manga (talk • ) 13:40, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Domain move Yeah, I know I haven't been very active recently, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I think we should move to httyd.wikia.com with our current domain name as a redirect. howtotrainyourdragon is overly long when typing and a the httyd domain is a lot shorter and ties in with the Fanon wiki. Manga (talk • ) 11:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the quick reply. I've gone ahead and . Manga (talk • ) 11:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, we've hit a snag. I got this comment from the Wikia staff, specifically Angela: ::The current URL is best for search purposes. People looking up info on this in Google are more likely to find the wiki using the current URL and Google is likely to rank the site more highly in its search engine rankings with those words in it. However, I can add httyd.wikia.com as a redirect. :However, I'm fairly sure if I press the matter further I can get her to rename the wiki. Shall I press further? Manga (talk • ) 12:13, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Nope, they won't let us change it. Bah. Manga (talk • ) 12:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Article format standarization I've created a blog on standardising the layout used in articles. Feel free to comment. Manga (talk • ) 01:15, May 11, 2011 (UTC) MOS Hi! I'm looking for the most recently active admin on this Wiki, and according to the user list, it seems to be you! I have a question: does this Wiki have a manual of style yet? It seems not to be so, and I think it would be helpful, since I was browsing through random pages, and a number of them seem to be mashed into one single paragraph or with a mind of their own. I was just interested in knowing. =) Contact ^.^ Random-storykeeper ^.^ aka 06:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Uh...sure! That's fine. =) - 22:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Reporting vandal You might want to block user Wheewheewheewhee, all of his edits have only been harmfull to the wiki. Rhonin Magus 12:55, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism I'd like to report the user Thisissostupid, who has been renaming, and re-editing the Rocket Ripper and Puff Nadder pages, filling them with nonsense. I undid the changes, but I still think he should be blocked. Yes I've just added baby toothless piccy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vandalism again Evil creep and poop are two articles created with vandalism. Someone else then went and erased what was on them and put a message to delete the page. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 14:40, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Vandal on Wiki You may be familiar with a previously blocked "contributor" with a profile name of Wheewheewheewhee. Based from the information of his edits, the articles The Mountain is the Best and Fart Tribe are false names and this information, obviously, could be verified. The actual names are Mountain Nest and Outcast Tribe. I have already corrected the Vandalized information. Thank you. 09:38, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism A wiki "contributor" by the name of 184.96.243.192 created a page called Toothless part 2 which must be deleted. The Nth Doctor has already pended it for deletion. 09:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism As of 1 hour ago, an article was created called The original animal story with material that is irrelevant to How to Train Your Dragon. Also, another article called Icy Aclira may or may not have canon material, for the article is not sourced. 01:04, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Hia Hia, im Parsonsda, im a Master Wikia and Master Admin od Kid vs Kat Wikia, i see ur site is a little, well out of style, i was wondering if your intrested in my help, i know this is alot to ask, but i was wondering if i chould have admin power on ur wiki, just so i can assist you with the style, i know loads of css, if not, tell me what i need prove to show i can help, please reply soon, thanks -- 15:45, January 28, 2012 (UTC) ok :) ok, but may i assist in any style at all, i know all css codes, is there anything u like me to focus on for u :) (ps if u check the admin dashboard, wikia has released a new message wall, you may like it) -- 21:11, January 28, 2012 (UTC) here a shock im such a great admin, i've meet the person who made the show of my wikia himself! he called Rob Boutilier, and here even more news, kid vs kat wikia, is 16 pages away from wikia spotlight, and due to the effot i put into Kid vs kat Wikia, i got a real life from wikia themself, here proof http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Parsonsda (ps i am blocked on runescape wikia, but that was something in the past i agreed to, it was something to do with a troll wikian), im mainly a theme designer, i know css to make wikis look tidy and clean, and on facebook i even got inside information on how to train your dragon Live! i know the person who control on of the live dragons (Link:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tQMGkeV5qIE so im always up to date with everything, and always know everything wikia got coming, im just a very cheerful editor :) so if u need any css codes, or js tell me, i know 95% wikia codes, im currently work on snow on wikia css, i made it snow, but the background no show, so that the 5% im working he he, so if u need anything, im always happen to help :) Parsonsda Message Wall Contributions 10:33, January 29, 2012 (UTC) help so is there anything u need me to help with, i love to help with anything u need help with :) -- Parsonsda Message Wall Contributions 14:48, January 30, 2012 (UTC) css sorry, been ill for a bit, anyway im gonna do some css codes on the wiki, within my user area, meaning i can edit the wiki style, and once it done i can give u the codes, whild im working on them, any area u need me to work on? i can do css for the full site, but i can't edit set parts such as the banner or such, as it against the rules, im also gonna make a new background with same color as it is now, but more dragons on the side, to make it look more welcoming, the color scheme i won't touch as it perfect, the logo ill make aswel, i can also make a fav icon (the little image on the tap of your internet) and also see if i can fix any error on wiki, once this is done, ill send u a copy :) -- Parsonsda Message Wall Contributions 15:30, February 3, 2012 (UTC) lol lol, im not asking to be admin, i like to be helpful, im a community wikia, i help other wikis :) i also tell them about epic features, like in ur admin dashboard features u can turn on things like the new message wall, meaning u won't need to edit when leaving a message, or even sign! there also a chat and achievements, i love to help, it what i do :) -- Parsonsda Message Wall Contributions 15:43, February 3, 2012 (UTC) background http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/5974/120203172530.png here how i done so far, what you think :) -- Parsonsda Message Wall Contributions 17:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC) image i can give u the image if u want, but it may need some tweaks, would u like it so background u can see all the dragons faces? as this what it look like in normal view http://img818.imageshack.us/img818/8832/120203194754.png whould u like me to fix it so it better for normal view? -- Parsonsda Message Wall Contributions 19:49, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Background Here the Background and logo, it been fixed so this time you can see all dragons faces in all zoom, if you like it i'll give you the background image: http://img714.imageshack.us/img714/1682/120203231143.png so what you think :) -- Parsonsda Message Wall Contributions 23:15, February 3, 2012 (UTC) chat i'll send u over the download, but can you enable the wiki chat, as that way i can chat faster, and also make sure only u get the link to the file, so it can't be stolen, leave me a message when it enabled :) http://img269.imageshack.us/img269/4743/120204140107.png -- Parsonsda Message Wall Contributions 13:57, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Background Download -- Parsonsda Message Wall Contributions 14:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC)